


iwakiyamayukisatoshiro

by Anonymous



Series: Stuff [1]
Category: the leck mich im arsch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: stuff i wrote about anime and other stuff here. no tags so no one will find it B:^D hopefully lmao
Series: Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101494
Collections: Anonymous





	1. csm

"Makima. my name is Makima."

"Makima, huh? first time hearing something like that."

"you flatter me, mr. kishibe. but enough with that. you knew about q u a n x i, d i d n ' t y o u ? "

"...i didn't mean to flatter you."

"answer the question."

"...yes, yes i did. so what about it? you gonna get rid of me? i'm the strongest devil hunter in the bureau without quanxi around." 

"but oh, mr. kishibe. I ' m a d e v i l h u n t e r t o o ."

kishibe gulped. just what exactly did this loopy, loony eyed woman mean? "i'm a devil hunter too." so what? he couldn't grasp the meaning of it. saying it real nice and slow, like it actually meant something. still, it instilled something deep within kishibe. was it... fear? was this woman, who he knew for 5 minutes and waltzed into his life suddenly, without warning, scaring him? just who is this Makima?

"whaddya mean?"

"you say you're the strongest devil hunter in the bureau, mr. kishibe, but that can't be the case with me around."

"...you think you're stronger than me?"

"...strength isn't exactly what we're talking about here, but i'll entertain your question. i don't think i'm stronger than you. i AM stronger than you, kishibe."

"that can't be the case."

"what makes you say that?"

"i have ye... forget it. i won't try to prove you wrong."

"hmm... back to the topic. about quanxi. why did you let her escape to china?"

"can't i? it's not like i could stop her if i tried to anyway."

"i see. well, if that's the case, then so be it. it's unfortunate since she was one of our reliable hunters. but we can't do anything about it now. you're dismissed."

"that's it?"

"did you want me to ask you more questions?"

"no, but after all that stuff you put against me... i'll be going now."

"do be careful. we don't want to lose any more hunters."

"i'm the strongest hunter."

"you do you."


	2. genshin smut (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i hope i dont stumble into this in the future and cringe. also writing this at 1:54 am, woot

"Mmph... Kaeya... Stop teasing me..." Albedo moaned. He still couldn't really believe what was happening right now. He was leaning against the table in the laboratory, his boyfriend eating his ass out. Kaeya, after "getting teased on multiple occasions", or so he says, by Albedo, took the plunge and surprised Albedo with a short but passionate kiss. Their tongues intertwining rather gracefully, Albedo was running out of breath just when Kaeya took a step back and stared at the alchemist rather lustfully.

"Do you... want to do it right here? I'll stop if you want to." The cavalry captain asked, trying to restrain himself. He wasn't going to be unconsiderate of his boyfriend's feelings. Kaeya knew better than that. Ignoring what his partner thought and giving in to desire was the last thing Kaeya was going to do as a lover. Well, not just as a lover, but as a person too. Forcing and pushing people to do against their will, in any situation, was unacceptable. It was common sense.

"I..." Albedo breathed shakily. "I... want to. Do it with you, I mean."

The alchemist murmured embarrasedly, his face flushed. He found admitting it to be somewhat the obstacle. If he was being honest, he didn't really get why he had to say it... so loud and unabashedly. Sure, consent is important and all, but saying something like 'I want to have SEX with you! Please fuck me as rough as you want!' was a bit over his standards. Still, as much as it was embarrassing, there was something hilarious about it to the alchemist. He couldn't have imagined in a million years saying something along the lines of that, yet here he was.

"Sure? I'm fine with stopping." The knight tenderly asked the alchemist on his lap, brushing away a strand of hair.

"I'm fine with it. Is the door locked? Sucrose discovering about this would be unfavorable."

"Already did! Still,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am going to write the wildest genshin smut ever, just you watch. and i'll do it without all the dubious DeAd dOve dO noT eAt shit. consent is super sexyyy


	3. RANT B:^D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RANT

WHY CANT I PLAY GAMES ON MY LAPTOP???? THIS IS MY LAPTOP, RIGHT????? IS THIS JUST SUPPOSED TO BE SCHOOL SCHOOL SCHOOL???? IF THATS THE CASE THEN THIS ISNT EVEN MY LAPTOP. WHATS THE HARM FROM PLAYING GAMES? IF ITS USELESS AND A WASTE OF TIME THEN ISNT YOUR SUCCULENTS THE SAME TOO? FUCKING BITCH


End file.
